1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable organizer, and more particularly, it relates to a multi-purpose portable organizer for organizing and supporting weapon articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon for a shooter and archer during hunting or practice to place his weapon articles, such as weapons, ammo and accessories on the ground simply because he does not have a way to easily organize and support the weapon articles. Many times the archer or hunter has difficulty organizing his weapons and accessories for easy access use.
Some portable supports for bows and arrows are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,581, 3,022,898, 3,156,062, 3,584,820, 4,089,423, 4,144,971, 3,952,875, 3,991,780, 4,271,969, 5,039,052, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,207, all disclose weapon supports. However, these devices do not provide a multi-purpose organizer for providing a stand which is capable of receiving a variety of weapon articles, including tools and accessories associated therewith, in a manner which will organize them into a predetermined or desired order.
Further, the weapon supports disclosed in these patents are typically designed for use with only one particular type of weapon and are thus of limited use. Yet another disadvantage associated with prior weapon supports relates to the height at which the weapon articles are supported wherein the weapon articles are typically positioned at a low, inconvenient height requiring a person to bend over to use the weapon support.